There has been known an image processing apparatus which performs a process of reading the images of documents and outputting the images onto paper sheets, a display, or the like.
Some of these kinds of image processing apparatuses have a blank paper determining function of determining whether a document is a blank document. If an image processing apparatus has a blank paper determining function, for example, it becomes possible to output the image of a document which is not a blank document and not to output the image of a blank document.